Die Legende vom Lapisstein
by Teufelsweib
Summary: Sparrow hat seine Pearl verloren und sucht einen neuen Sinn. Der Stein der Wünsche könnte ihm helfen, doch alleine wird die Suche schwer. Nur was ist mit William und den anderen?


Die Legende vom Lapisstein

Warum...

Rauschen. Ein kalter, salziger Wind über dem Meer, in welchem der sternenklare Himmel reflektiert wurde. Unzählige Glitzerpunkte brachen sich auf den ruhigen Wellen der See. Es war eine Nacht ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, geradezu langweilig und gefährlich ruhig. Am Horizont tauchte nun ein gigantisches Schiff auf, still, sich leise fortbewegend. Tiefschwarze, schwere Segel säumten die Mäste des Schiffs, doch kein Laut ertönte aus seiner Richtung. Der Mond warf sein blasses Licht nur spärlich auf das Deck und so war nicht viel zu erkennen, ausser die nassen Schiffsplanken, die Algen, die am Bug klebten und die rissigen Seile, die das Segel banden. Viele Fässer waren im hinteren Teil des Schiffes aufgereiht, als würden sie aus dem Weg geschafft worden sein. Die holzerne Treppe, die zur Brücke hochführte, schimmerte glitschig vom Meereswasser, welches tagein tagaus darauf klatschte.

Das Steuerrad selbst schien trocken und massiv. Das glatte Holz sah sehr kräftig aus im fahlen Mondlicht. Ein gebräunte Hand schlang sich um die Steuerung, drehte es sanft steuerbord und strich liebevoll über das dunkle Holz. Ein Seufzer war zu vernehmen, der eindeutig von dem Besitzer der liebevollen, gebräunten Hand ausging. Es war ein trauriger Laut, den die Gestalt am Steuerrad von sich gab, so als sagte dieser jedem, der ihn hörte "Warum ist das nur geschehen? Warum leide ich so?".

Die Hand festigte ihren Griff um das glatte Holz, als würde sie den Schmerz in das Rad leiten lassen, um selber davon erlöst zu sein, doch es erwies sich als unnütz und so sah man, wie der Griff sich enttäuscht lockerte. Die Hand bewegte sich zu der Stirn der Gestalt und verdeckte deren Augen. Stille.

Ein Augenblick tiefster Verzweiflung überkam die Gestalt. Die Hand begann zu zittern, die dunkel umrahmten Augen glitzerten verdächtig. Die Gestalt richtete sich auf, langsam, behutsam, um ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen, packte entschlossen das Steuerrad und schaute zielstrebig an den Horizont. Man konnte sehen, dass es diesem Mann schwerfiel, wirklich entschlossen und selbstsicher zu wirken, denn sein Blick schien erzwungen, als wollte er keine Schwäche zeigen.

Langsam und kaum sichtbar stahl sich ein heller Streifen tief unten am Horizont an den Himmel. Es war die aufgehende Sonne, die nun ihren Platz mit dem Mond tauschte, und ihre noch schwachen, kaum vorhandenen Lichtstrahlen auf die noch eben unerkenntliche Gestalt warf.

Ein Mann, gezeichnet von den Strahlen der Sonne, gezeichnet von vielen Kämpfen und letztendlich gezeichnet durch den schwersten Verlust in seinem Leben. Tiefe Demut blitze in seinen traurigen und leeren Augen. Eine Strähne schwarzen Haares fiel ihm ins Gesicht, welche er fortstrich, um seine Sicht zu bessern.

Der Mann schien nurnoch ein Schatten seiner selbst, als hätte er den Willen zum Leben verloren. Er blickte zu den Sonnenstrahlen, die vom Horizont aus zu ihm strahlten, als würden sie ihm den Weg weisen. Doch plötzlich wurde er in seiner Einsamkeit gestört.

"Der Sonnenaufgan´ nich, Captn? Is immer wieder schön.", seufzte ein alter Mann, der nun an der Reling vorbei auf ein dickes Tau zuhumpelte, um das Segel zu lockern.

Der sogenannte Captn erwiderte nichts, sondern blickte nur nichtsagend auf den alten Mann, der mit dem Tau kämpfte.

"Lass gut sein... Der Wind ist nicht stark genug, lass sie gespannt.", ersuchte er den Alten, das Tau gespannt zu lassen. Der Alte nickte fast dankend und näherte sich dem Captn.

"Is´n großer Verlust, nich? Ich weiß das. Doch is´s nichts, was man nich irnwie wieder hinkriegt, Captn!", fing er an, wurde aber mit einer gebietenen Hand vom Captn zum Stillschweigen gebracht.

"Du verstehst das nicht." Der Mann sah den Alten aus tiefdunklen Augen an. "Kein Verlust der Welt ist mit diesem gleichzusetzen. Und deine Worte ändern daran nichts. Geh wieder, es ist noch früh." Schweigend stand der Alte auf und humpelte die knarrende Treppe hinunter um im Inneren des Schiffs zu verschwinden. Der Captn stieß erneut einen zutiefst verletzten Seufzer aus.

"Nie wieder...", sagte er zu sich selber.

Die schmalen Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont stiegen immer höher und es dauerte nichtmehr lange, da prallte schon die heiße MIttagssonne auf das glänzende Deck, welches im Nu von der Wärme getrocknet wurde. Mittlerweile herrschte reges Treiben auf dem Schiff, die Segel wurden gespannt, die Fässer verstaut, die Reling gehobelt. Noch wenige Stunden, und der Hafen von Tortuga wurde erreicht, an dem der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren sich absetzen würde.

William Turner stand am Deck, kommandierte die Crew und war sichtlich erschöpft. Elizabeth ging zu ihm, legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Will. Wir werden ihn finden und wir werden dafür sorgen, dass Vergleichbares niemals wieder geschehen wird. Du weißt dass er uns allen damit das Leben gerettet hat.", versuchte sie ihn zu trösten. Will nickte kaum merklich.

"Ich weiß, Elizabeth, ich weiß es doch. Ich fühle mich schuldig, ihn zurückgelassen zu haben. Als wären wir für all das verantwortlich." Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das sind wir nicht!", sie dachte an den Moment zurück, an dem sie ihn an der Pearl angekettet hatte. "Das sind wir nicht. Wir wären sonst alle gestorben. Die Voodoohexe hat gesagt er lebt. Hörst du? Er lebt doch. Und uns bleibt nichts anderes ürig, als das zu glauben und ihn zu finden. Und WENN wir ans Ende der Welt segeln müssten, für Jack würden wir es tun." Er seufzte.

"Du hast Recht, Elizabeth, ich danke dir." Sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Wie wärs, wenn du dich jetzt schlafen legst? Du siehst müde aus. Und wir werden bald in Tortuga ankommen, vorher solltest du ausgeruht sein." Er nickte dankbar und schritt in Richtung der Kajüten.

Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel. Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn und seine Schläfen hinunter. Mit einer Hand wischte er sich über das Gesicht.

"Captn Sparrow, Tortuga liegt nurnoch wenige Stunden vor uns!", rief ein Mann mittleren Alters zu ihm rauf. Das entlockte dem Mann namens Sparrow sein erstes Lächeln. "Endlich...", lächelte er. 


End file.
